Talk
by Kim Jaemin
Summary: Ini tentang bagaimana Joonmyeon merindukan Yixingnya. EXO/JOONMYEON/YIXING/SULAY


Joonmyeon berulang kali melirik pada jam dinding yang berada di samping lemarinya. Beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas berat. Jika kita melihatnya lebih jauh pasti kita bisa melihat bagaimana raut khawatir begitu tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya. Sosok yang selalu menghantui pikirannya belakangan ini. Sosok yang membuat dunianya jungkir balik karena begitu besar rasa rindunya. Bahkan Joonmyeon tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

"Pagi, Joonma"

Dunianya terasa kembali terang. Dunianya terasa hidup kembali bahkan hanya karena mendengar suaranya. Suara yang sangat Joonmyeon sukai. Suara yang membuat Joonmyeon nyaman hanya karena mendengarnya melalui sambungan telephone.

 **Talk**

 **author:** Jae

 **cast:** Zhang Yixing – Kim Joonmyeon

 **genre:** Romance

 **warning:** Boys Love, Typo.

"Berhentilah mengigit bibirmu, Xing"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki di sampingnya. Kim Joonmyeon. Mengatupkan bibirnya sebentar kemudian mencibir yang lebih tua.

"Apa masalahmu, aku kan mengigit bibirku sendiri bukan mengigit bibirmu"

Joonmyeon melotot, terkadang otak lemot dan polos Yixing itu justru menjadi _boomerang_. Lelaki kekurangan tinggi badan itu mendengus, "Yang ada aku yang akan mengigit bibirmu, Xing. Kalau perlu sampai berdarah"

Yixing menatap galak pada Joonmyeon, "Bicaramu Joon, aku ini punya hemofilia dan kau akan mengigitku. Bagaimana jika darahku terus mengalir dan tidak pernah berhenti, kau mau membuatku mati begitu?"

Joonmyeon menelan ludah.

"Tega ya kamu, Joon"

Kedipan.

"Aku tau kamu benci sama aku tapi tidak harus dengan –"

 _Cup –_

Ucapan Yixing terhenti saat Joonmyeon menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir milik Yixing. Hanya menempel tanpa ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Tapi itu sukses membuat Yixing mati kutu. Kakinya berubah seperti _jelly_ , kalau saja Joonmyeon tidak menahan pingganya mungkin Yixing akan berciuman dengan lantai.

Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan mereka dan tersenyum tampan pada Yixing. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi seputih kapas milik teman seumurannya itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai milik Yixing.

"Kau sudah makan atau belum?"

Yixing mengedip. Menatap Joonmyeon sebentar sebelum membuang muka ke kiri. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat kontak mata dengan leader EXO itu. Berdekatan dengan Joonmyeon adalah sesuatu yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Karena berdekatan dengan Joonmyeon bisa membuat jantungnya bekerja di atas batas normal.

"Xing?"

Hening.

"Zhang?"

Krik krik.

"Hey unicorn, kenapa diam?"

Diam.

"Oyy Xingie, sungguh kau membuatku taku sekarang. Apa sebuah ciuman bisa membuatmu bisu seketika?"

Buk –betis ditendang.

"Awww, kenapa malah ditendang sih?"

Joonmyeon masih meringis sambil memegangi kakinya yang baru saja ditendang oleh Yixing dan menatap salah satu membernya itu dengan tajam. Heran kenapa Yixing itu hobi sekali menyiksanya. Sekalipun memang Yixing itu polos tapi sungguh kalau menyiksa orang tidak kira-kira.

"Bicaramu itu tidak pernah benar sekalipun. Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun saat bicara?"

Kedipan.

"Kalau akan bicara itu dipikirkan dulu atau setidaknya disaring terlebih dahulu saat akan bicara bukan hanya asal bicara"

Joonmyeon memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau dengar tidak sih?"

Yixing bisa melihat Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau salah makan atau terbentuk benda keras Xing, kenapa bicaramu aneh sejak masuk ke dorm tadi. Kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

Lelaki China itu mendengus, "Apa kau pikir aku ini stress atau bahkan gila. Bicaraku baik-baik saja begitu juga dengan diriku. Kau saja yang aneh, dasar manusia kurang kalsium"

Pelototan.

"Begitu caramu mengungkapkan rasa rindumu padaku Xing, aku sudah sangat lama menantimu untuk pulang ke Korea bahkan aku sangat gila karena merindukanmu. Lalu sekarang kau bahkan tidak memberiku pelukan?"

Kedipan.

Yixing maju satu langkah, "Kau begitu merindukanku tapi kau juga tidak memelukku Joonmyeon"

Helaan nafas.

Bagaimanapun juga pasti Joonmyeon yang akan dianggap salah oleh Yixing. Bagaimanapun posisi Joonmyeon memang menjadi pihak yang selalu disalahkan.

Lelaki itu menubrukkan badannya pada Yixing. Menyalurkan seberapa besar rasa rindunya untuk Yixing. Seberapa besar jiwanya terasa kehilangan bagian dalam dirinya saat Yixing tidak ada di sampingnya. Sekarang Yixing sudah ada di depan matanya. Terasa begitu nyata untuk dia raih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xing" bisiknya pelan. Terselip nada putus asa di kalimat milik Joonmyeon.

Yixing melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Mengecup sebentar bibir milik Joonmyeon, "Jangan pernah meragukanku karena aku tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya. Aku akan selalu berjalan bersama di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu ada di belakangmu untuk menguatkanmu dan aku akan berada di depanmu untuk menyambutmu. Aku juga mencintai Joonmyeon"

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Menyatukan seberapa besar mereka saling memiliki. Seberapa besar mereka saling mempercayai. Percaya untuk tetap bersama. Percaya untuk tetap menjadi satu bagian.

 ** _END._**

 ** _Jadi ini pertama kalinya Jae nulis ff sulay lagi setelah hiatus selama dua tahun. Kangen banget sama mereka, terutama mamih Icing –"_**

 ** _Selama ini cuma baca doang ff sulay tapi lama-lama kangen juga buat nulis ff mereka. Dulu Jae pake penname joonxingfic, mungkin ada yang tau? /gakada/_**

 ** _Masih pemanasan buat nulis ff mereka lagi, jadi maaf kalau penulisannya masih jelek dan acak adul hehe._**


End file.
